Hell's just begun
by Barnabeebaby
Summary: Dean is really struggling with the mark of Cain, and as the side effects begin to worsen Sam and Castiel have to take care of the aftermath.


It wasn't like Dean didn't know what he was doing. That was what was most frightening to Sam Winchester.

Dean knew.

Castiel and Sam dragged the struggling, angry and growling man up the stairs and into a bedroom. They held him down on the bed.

"Cas, you hold him down." Castiel nodded and held him down completely, while Sam tried to get the blade from his brother. Dea kicked at both of them, struggling more than he was before.

"Dean please." Sam said, still trying to grab the weapon.

"No!" Dean grunted and Castiel away. Sam recovered Castiel's hold on Dean and the angel made his attempt at the blade.

"Get off of me!" Dean yelled, trying to shove them off without using the first blade. But the man got more agitated as the seconds of struggle went by and started seeing the weapon as an option. He growled at them and was to stab Castiel when Sam saw it coming, and punched Dean in the stomach.

With a load groan, Dean stopped his movement and huffed at the pain. when he started up again Castiel made for Dean's face and punched him four times before stopping. Dean's nose was bleeding badly, and the right side of his face looked bruised. He lied still and coughed, groaning every now and then. His hand eased on the grip of the blade but he still held onto it. Sam Casted a look at the angel.

"Sorry...He could have injured or even killed us." Castiel returned the gaze.

"It's okay, let's just…" Sam got out duct tape from the nearest drawer, and handed it to Cas.

"Uh, are you sure?" Castiel said, looking at the duct tape in his hand and back at the younger Winchester.

"I think for now, we should."

Castiel nodded and Dean tried to get up.

"Wait I-" Castiel cut Dean off as he duct taped his mouth shut. As Castiel finished taping Dean's arms and legs together, Sam paced around the room. Castiel then sat on Dean's back to insure that Dean would not try to wiggle away.

"What now?"

"The blade I guess" Sam took the blade and examined it. Dean rolled his eyes at his little brother and sighed. Castiel patted Dean's head to comfort him, though he didn't look distressed.

"Don't worry Dean it will be okay."

"This thing is making Dean nuts." Sam stopped pacing and looked up at Cas.

"Metaphorically right? Or does that make nuts as well?" Castiel giggled and Sam gave him a 'really?' look.

Castiel took off Dean's mouth tape.

"Ow! Dammit Cas!"

"Hey you almost killed me."

"Can you please untie me?" Dean grumbled.

"No." Castiel honestly looked a little amused, sitting on top of the elder Winchester.

"At least get off of me Cas!" Castiel moved off of Dean and onto the bed.

"Sorry"

"Dean, how do you feel?" Sam asked.

"Freaking fantastic"

"Really?"

"Uh, yeah?"

"You killed innocent angels and almost killed a person today, Dean."

"Yeah? And i'm supposed to feel…?"

"Disturbed? Scared? At least a little worried? Something that a sane person would feel."

Dean rolled his eyes.

"Dean, you shouldn't be…" Sam stopped speaking. Castiel looked Dean in the eyes.

"Does it feel good to kill?" he asked with a look of curiosity.

Dean looked away and Sam slammed the blade onto the dresser, then walked outside the room. Castiel handcuffed Dean to the bed and followed Sam.

They closed the door behind them.

"What do we do?"

"Well what can he do?" Sam paused. "I'll go do some research."

"Right." Sam started to walk away.

Dean sighed and started to tear the duct tape off by himself. With his free hand he got the blade to fly to him, and he gripped it tight and felt relief wash over him.

"Yeah baby." He chuckled.

He got out of the handcuffs with a clean slice from his blade, and opened the door to a crack. _Cas is guarding the door, crap._ He turned to the room and punched the wall as hard as possible. Castiel ran in and Dean sprinted past him with a laugh.

"Dean-!" is all he heard as he sprinted down the stairs. Sam saw a flash of Dean as he ran by.

"Dean! Hey!" Sam started after him but it was too late, Dean was already out the door and in his car. Sam and Castiel stopped running and the angel groaned, as the impala was already racing down the road.

"Now what?" Castiel asked.

"I don't know, Cas…" Sam sighed.

Days past before Sam and Castiel heard word of the missing Winchester. There was a news report of 7 dead, all with weird stab wounds in a nearby town. Sam shut his laptop and sighed.

"Find him?" Castiel asked, who was leaning on the wall with a cookie in his hand.

"Found him."

"I warned you that the mark was dangerous. I don't think that it has even reached full power yet."

"Wait, Cas, I think that all those people were angels."

"What do you mean?" Castiel finished his cookie and looked at Sam.

"I mean, don't those people look familiar?"

"Metatron's."

"Oh thank God," He mumbled. "Dean didn't kill plain people."

"Just angels. Still, this is out of hand."

Sam and Castiel took the spare car and drove to the town that was in the news. They asked all their questions, and got know good responses. Castiel's next idea was to go through every motel in the area. They had looked through at least two motels by the time they got hungry and ate lunch at a cheap little shop across the street. After eating they started to walk around the tired town. Even though it was only a few minutes after noon, the sky was dark with rain promised to come.

"Maybe he is in a different town now." Castiel sighed. Sam didn't bother to respond and instead looked around the area.

Suddenly Castiel stopped Sam's walking and looked down the nearby alleyway.

"I thought I saw something…" Castiel whispered.

Sam and Castiel ran down the narrow path with guns at the ready and surely enough there was something. They had it surrounded, and what it was shouldn't have been a surprise.

Dean Winchester was panting and had an angry look on his face. The mark of Cain shined and the first blade was easy to spot in his right fist. Blood stained the blade and a good patch of Dean's clothing.

"Dean…" Sam lowered the gun, raising a steady hand to his brother.

"Sam don't!" Castiel warned.

Dean turned and looked Sam dead in the eyes.

"Sammy, don't EVER, under any circumstances, ignore my orders!"

"I'm not your little toy, Dean."

"Hell…" Dean panted more but Sam couldn't hear him.

" Look, Dean, just come home and we won't tie you up again." Sam tried to remain calm, oh he did. But dean wasn't having it. He slowly stepped closer to the younger brother, with a low stance.

"Sam…" Dean growled.

"Sam run!" Castiel shouted as he started shooting at Dean. Sam only watched in horror as his brother fell down, bleeding ounces of blood. Dean landed face first into the ground, and Sam and Castiel squatted by his side and moved him onto his back.

"What do we do?"

"Call Crowley?"

"Uh, no Dean will kill him."

"Dean looks to ill to do that right now, Sam." Castiel notioned at the near dead man.

He didn't look alive at all. Was he alive? Sam took his pulse and not only was his brother cold, but there was no heartbeat.

"Cas, he's dead!" Sam shouted and Castiel rushed over to his side.

"This wasn't supposed to happen." Sam started crying and Castiel was on the verge of crying when Dean's eyes flew open, full of black and nothing else. Castiel backed away but Dean knocked Sam out with a quick punch to the head.

Dean stood up and growled at the angel. "You sneaky son of a BITCH"

He leaped at him.


End file.
